Borias
Borias 'is a reccuring character on ''Xena: Warrior Princess. He is the former lover and partner of Xena, during her 'Destroyer of Nations' days. He is also the father of her son, Solan. He's first appearance in "The Debt" and the countless mentions before hand, portray him as being ruthless and evil, destroying anything in his path, much like Xena. His catastrophic ways were only proven to be half true. As his story develops, we learn that he can often question Xena's methods and ways. His defiance eventually gets the better of him, when he goes against his and Xena's army to save the Centaurs from Genocide. He is then stopped and killed by Xena's second in command, Dagnine. Just before he was killed, Borias briefly caught a glimpse of his son and his dying words were: "My Son". Xena later kills Dagnine, when he takes the form of the Centaur, Exion, in "Orphan of War". He is played by Marton Csokas. Overview The warlord Borias, possibly of Hunnish descent, plundered many cities and villages in ancient Greece alongside Xena. They had a passionate affair from which she became pregnant. She cut her ties to the warlord after he betrayed her, when he defended the Centaurs against her reckless cruelty.Borias later came for Xena, as she was about to give birth. He planned to take her and his child away, but was killed before he could carry out his plan. 'Borias Meets Xena ' When Borias first met Xena, she was able to seduce him away from his wife and child, and even away from his army. She persuaded him to form their own army and set off to conquer Asia. Borias met Xena during the most destructive period of her life. While Borias has a calming influence on Xena, he was not able to control her wild urges together Journey to Chin Borias and Xena left Greece and headed east across the Mongolian steppes, slaughtering anyone who stood in their way. Upon their arrival in Chin, Borias set about securing an alliances with two wealthy Chinese houses, the houses of Ming and Lao Ma. But Xena ruined his plans by kidnapping Ming T'ien the son of Ming Tzu, the head of the house of Ming. For this act Borias betrayed Xena to Ming Tzu, and gave her over to him in exchange for money and horses. For a time this saw an end to the alliance between Xena and Borias. The two later reformed after the death of Lao Ma, and headed north. Alti and The amazons Some time later Xena and Borias united once again, at this time he had fallen in love with Xena and soon joined forces with an outcast women Alti and her apprentice, Anokin who has won Xena's affections , but Anokin was later killed during a war. Borias took an ultimate dislike to Alti and begins to relaize Xena's change. Alti told Xena she would make her the destroyer of nations, much to Borias dislike. The Amazon Queen Cyane, saw good in Borias and told Xena that he is trying to change, and that you will end up killing him if you stay together. The prospect of becoming a father caused Borias to seek peace in his life, and he protected the young amazon, otere, from Alti and Xena, who planned on killer her because Alti predicted that she will take your power from you one day . Borias tried to forge peace with the amazons but Xena betrayed them and killed all of Cyane's power, because of Alti's promise power. Jappa And Akemi After leaving Chin, Borias and Xena headed to Jappa when Borias told Xena about a young girl named Akemi, who was kidnapped by a Chinese warlord and that her father would pay well if they return her to him. Kao refused to trade Akemi to them for 50 bags of gold because he claimed her as his property, Borias and Xena killed Kao and the other warlords, they then took Akemi who had won Xena's affections. While heading back to her father on a ship, Borias laughed when Xena tried to teach Akemi fighting skills and told Xena that she could not teach a dog to bark. Before Xena went to Akemi to meet her father, Borias told Xena to remember that he gets 10% of the ransom. Borias and The Centaurs During this time, Borias and Xena had split their army but Xena's army was much more powerful. When Xena planned to lead an attack on the centaurs, Borias, unable to tame Xena's violent ways, broke away from her for the last time. She turned on him, but he did not turn his back on her because of their child. Xena ordered Borias captured unharmed, but when Xena was about to give birth, he pleaded with her to go with him saying, "Before Alti, before all this, we had love, Xena. Maybe we confused it with power, but it was there, is ''still''' there. For the sake of our son, and us, I'm taking you away. He then tried to rescue her, and his child, from the army camp where she was planning her attack on the Centaurs, but just as he saw his newborn son, he was killed by Xena's lieutenant, Dagnine and a slave woman, Satrina. '''Borias' legacy ' The Centaurs and Xena were deeply saddened by his death. Kaliepus told Xena that even though Borias is dead, his legend will live on forever with his people. When Xena confronted Satrina, she told her that if she did not kill Borias then he would have changed everything for her and Solan may have been still alive. Xena would not kill Satrina as revenge over Borias' death, because she did not want to taint Borias' memory and that she was not worth it. Xena tells Gabrielle that Borias showed the hatred Xena had for herself and showed her the love that someone could have for a child. Xena's tells Xenan that the blood of Borias is in his son. When Borias' older son Belach kills the Centaurs, Xena is deveasted because Belach had destroyed his father's legacy. Borias' grandson is named after him. Appearances *Orphan of War *The Debt I *The Debt II *Adventures in the Sin Trade I *Adventures in the Sin Trade II *Past Imperfect *Last of the Centaurs *A Friend in Need I *It should be noted that Borias was mentioned many times throughout the show. Category:Xena: Warrior Princess characters Category:Mortals Category:Main Antogonists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:Main Protoganists of Xena: Warrior Princess Category:XWP Season Three Category:XWP Season Four Category:XWP Season Six